Loyalties and Secrets
by JumpGirl42
Summary: The Madison Family are Loyalists living in South Carolina. When the oldest daughter is engaged to a man with a horrible reputation how will the family respond.Was Loyalties.
1. Chapter 1

Because I have deleted my POTC (Pirates not Passion of the Christ) I have decided to write another Patriot fic. Once again I will be gone for a week and will not be able to update any of my stories.

* * *

Loyalties

Ch 1

The rain poured down heavily on the Madison Plantation. Felicity Madison sat with her sister sipping tea with her sister. They were home waiting for the news to arrive of their father. General Madison was fighting for the British, having been from England himself. He had gone to one of the forts and had not made it to his destination and was presumed dead or kidnapped by The Ghost. Mrs. Madison was in the sitting room next to the fire worried about her beloved husband. Lightning crashed outside dimming the two candles and their flickering illumination. Felicity, age twenty- three twisted the engagement ring on her finger, as she watched the diamonds twinkle.

Caitlin her sister of nineteen went to comfort their mother.

" Mother, everything will be fine." She said.

Mrs. Madison lips quivered as tears threatened to fall.

" It's been to long. He hasn't written in a whole week Caitlin." She said

" Papa might be busy," Caitlin said.

" A whole week Caitlin he's never missed a week," Mrs. Madison.

" You need to rest," Caitlin said helping her mother up the stairs.

The door swung open and there in the door way stood a soaked General Madison.

" Papa?" Caitlin asked.

Mrs. Madison turned around.

" George?" she asked tearfully.

He nodded and she ran to him.

" I thought you were gone!" She sobbed as he held her tightly in his arms.

" I'm home Mary." He sighed happily.

The rest of the family peeked out form the top of the stairs. The Madison family included five children, Felicity, 23; Caitlin 19; John, 17; Robert, 14, and Cara 13. All the children ran down to greet their father happily.

They moved into the kitchen and lit more candles when Gen. Madison made an announcement.

" I have also brought home another surprise." He said.

He moved away to reveal Felicity's fiancée, Col. Tavington.

* * *

Like it, hate it, let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Here (pants) I have another chapter.

* * *

Ch 2

General Madison frowned disapprovingly as Tavington stepped into the kitchen.

" I think you have some explaining to do, Lissie." The General said sternly. He had denied Colonel Tavington his daughter's hand and had found that he had still gone behind his back and proposed to her. The rest of the family had left the three of them to talk. General Madison waited till the door was shut to start his lecture.

" Well, I'm disappointed, especially with you Felicity. I thought I had made it very clear that you two were not to see each other again." He said.

" But Father I love him." She protested.

" Love will not help you when you are begging for food on the streets when you have no husband and a baby on the way!" Gen. Madison cried.

" You and mother married for love!" She said.

" We fell in love when our parents introduced us." He said.

Tavington was standing not knowing which side to take.

" William! Will you not take my side?" She asked feeling trapped.

" Sir, I couldn't keep myself from her, I do love her. I would rather die than spend a lifetime without her." William said true passion sounding in his voice. He couldn't bear to lose her.

" Though I see you speak the truth I can't let you marry her. How can I know she'll be safe, I would let you marry her had your reputation been better. I can't risk her life Colonel. You have too many enemies." He said.

William was desperate now so was Felicity. Tears were forming in her eyes.

" Give him the ring Felicity." Her father ordered.

She was crying uncontrollably now and was trembling as she lifted her hand.

" Felicity, give him the ring." Her father repeated.

She removed the ring that meant so much t her and held it out to William.

" Your ring Colonel." She wept.

He took it emotionlessly and walked out of the kitchen hurriedly. She stood in the kitchen while her father tried comforting her.

" No!" She finally cried running out of the kitchen. She rushed out of the house as he was getting on his horse.

" William please don't go! I'll elope with you I-I'll do anything!" She pleaded

He looked at her before he got on his horse. He kissed her passionately and held her for a minute.

" I love you, don't forget me," And with that he mounted his horse and rode off.

Felicity broke into sobs and collapsed to the ground. He was gone.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm writing one last chapter. And come on! Honestly I know I'm not the first to say this but OMG people! What is so hard about replying to the story! I have even let anonymous reviewers in so don't give me an excuse. By the way thank you to those who have reviewed this and other stories. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Ch 3

Felicity sat in her room and looked outside, the fields were green and the ills rolled in the distance. It was such a breath taking sight. But Felicity didn't think it was beautiful at all, it was the same sight she had seen two months ago when William had left. She wanted to die that day; in fact the will to die had stayed with her. General Madison had ordered all dangerous objects be removed from her room. But Felicity wouldn't die; not yet she was making a plan in her head. Go to him.

" Lissie! I have your dinner," Caitlin called.

" Come in." Felicity said.

Caitlin opened the door and set the tray on the small table. She looked at Felicity and gasped. Her sisters long brunette curls were ragged and her skin pale and sickly. Her beautiful deep blue eyes were sunken in and had lost their shimmer. She looked dead.

" Oh Lissie, you look so sick." Caitlin said. Helping her sister to lie down on the bed. Felicity coughed and frowned.

" It doesn't matter no one sees me any way." She replied.

" But what if he-" Felicity cut her off.

" He's not coming back Caitlin, not now not ever. He's gone and-" She began to cry again her eyes tired from all the tears she had shed.

" Lissie don't give up hope not yet." Caitlin said.

" I'm going to see him," Felicity said.

" Lissie! Do you know what mother and father are going to say! They'd be shamed forever! And who is going to be my brides maid?" Caitlin asked.

" Have Cara do it," Lissie said.

" But you know how she is, she hates anything romantic like weddings. You heard her when she vowed never to fall in love," Caitlin said.

" Maybe she was the smart one." Felicity said.

" Lissie you do what you think is right, but be careful." Caitlin warned.

" You can't tell a soul." Felicity said

" I promise." Caitlin swore.

Caitlin lifted the bowl of soup to Felicity and spooned some up.

" Here if you are to go on the journey you must get better first." She said.

"You are the best sister ever." Felicity said.

Caitlin blushed and handed the bowl to Felicity.

" Do you think he'll still want me?"

Caitlin looked at her and smiled softly, she took up her sister hand.

" If he loves you he wont care about your appearance," Caitlin said.

Felicity smiled.

" You're truly an angel,"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

GRR! Okay I'm really frustrated right now I couldn't take pointe class today because I got dizzy and had to sit down. Oh and I just wanted to say- A's WON! Yep I'm only in a good mood because of that and I got to eat my ice cream.

* * *

Ch 4

Felicity had talked to Caitlin for a while before Caitlin left to talk Cara into being her bride's maid. Felicity was just about to drift off to sleep when her father came in. Quickly she pulled the covers over her head.

" Lissie are you awake?" He asked softly.

She was about to reply when she remembered that she was still upset with him.

" Felicity I-Well what can I say you'll always be my little Lissie, no matter how old or mad you get." He said.

She listened closely.

" I'm sorry I did not approve of your marriage to William, I really am. But dare I tell you the horrors of his strategies? I couldn't do that to you I would never embarrass him like that in front of the woman he loved. So instead I must embarrass myself to keep the child I love safe. I wanted to let him marry you but I know what could happen had I given in." He said. He spoke with honesty and love just like a father should.

They were both close to tears now from al the emotion and care.

" And why must I do this? Not because I don't care, or I wish for you to marry into a rich family, but because I love you."

She lifted the blankets off her head and looked at him.

" I love you too, Papa." She smiled tears falling.

He looked at her with a soft gaze and embraced her tightly. Neither of them spoke they just cried together. Mrs. Madison came to get her husband when she saw the two of them. She gave a happy sigh and moved on.

" I'm sorry," he said.

" Me too." She replied.

Maybe for once they would be a happy family once again.

* * *

Sorry I know it's short but I really needed to get that in there.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm going to write one more chapter for Loyalties and Secrets, however no one has been review save for Brandie Thomas! Now come on, I know I'm not the first to say this or the last. If you read some one's stories you should really try to review them, I have even let anonymous reviews in so don't give anyone or me else excuses. Please let us know how you feel and review!

* * *

Ch 5

Felicity had felt better after had made up with her father. But she was still planning on going after William.

" So who am I allowed to marry father?" she asked.

" I have just the person in mind, one of the Generals is an eligible bachelor." He said.

" What is his name?" She asked. Better safe than sorry.

" General Charles O'Hara." Her father smiled proudly.

" Is it possible for me to come to the fort with you tomorrow?"

" Well, I don't want Tavington to see you, he might-" She cut him off.

" Please don't deny me another chance at true happiness." She begged.

General Madison hesitated she could see her plan was working.

" Well I guess if you promise to be careful, men would gladly take advantage of you." He said at last.

" Oh thank you! I love you." She exclaimed kissing him on the cheek before he left her to get her rest.

* * *

The next day she woke at dawn and put on William's favorite dress. It was deep burgundy with lace at the neck, hem and belled sleeves. He asked her to wear it the day he proposed to her. It was a sack back gown with attitude. It really showed off her upper body nicely. She planned to follow her father in then while he wasn't looking she would sneak out to the gardens and around to the officers tents.

* * *

" Felicity, are you decent?" Caitlin asked.

" Yes come in." She replied.

" Oh you look wonderful." Caitlin gasped as she saw her sister.

" I'm going to the fort today."

Caitlin shut the door behind her and locked it.

" You're going to see him aren't you?" Caitlin said.

Felicity nodded and sat down as Caitlin took up the curler and added tight spirals to her sister's hair.

" Be careful, I wish I could go just to keep father occupied but I have to stay here and help here."

Caitlin fastened her sister's pearl chocker around her neck.

" Thank you Cate." Felicity said.

" You're welcome." Caitlin smiled.

Felicity embraced her sister before grabbing her hat and fan.

" Lord knows what I'd do without you."

" I think you would do just fine, now go and make your dreams come true." Caitlin smiled.

* * *

Felicity stepped out of her room and descended the stairs not before she bumped into John.

" Father says you're moving on." He always tried to act like the head of the household.

" What I do is my business and none of yours, John." She snapped.

He pouted and finished going up to his room.

She had barely even made it half way when she was stopped again, by Robert.

" Hey Lissie I heard you're going to the fort!" He said enthusiastically.

" If I even make it to the door." She said through gritted teeth.

" Well don't mind me but say tell me if the men are practicing, I'd go with you but I have to set up my soldiers. Cara borrowed my wooden sword and knocked over all the ranks. Anyway don't let me hold you up." And finally he let her pass.

She sighed as she finally got to the bottom of the stairs.

" Lissie good luck." Her mother smiled.

And she finally stepped outside and with her father's help into the carriage and they were on their way.

* * *

(takes breath) I hope that keeps you happy for a while! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I know it's been a longtime and this may be the only chapter for a while. School is starting so I won't have as much time as I wish I did.

* * *

Ch 6 

Felicity held her breath as the carriage came to a halt. General Madison got off his horse and helped her out of the carriage.

" You look beautiful, now let's get you and the general acquainted," General Madison smiled.

Felicity placed a fake smile on her face and followed her father inside. He had barely gotten her inside when they just happened to bump into the Lord General and O'Hara.

" Oh My Lord! I'm sure you remember my daughter, Felicity." General Madison said.

" Of course how could I forget such a lovely face, and this is my second in command, General O'Hara." Cornwallis said.

O'Hara smiled down at her and offered his arm as they went back inside.

" So Miss Madison is this the first time you've been to Fort Carolina?" He asked.

" Well actually no." she lied.

" Really I'm sure I haven't seen you here before." He replied.

" I don't come here often," she said.

He had a creepy smile but other than that he wasn't too bad.

" Miss Madison I must say that I think that color looks wonderful on you." He said.

" Thank you." She said.

" Pardon me but I think I need some fresh air." And with that she excused herself and headed to the gardens.

" Plan A is working perfectly." She smirked.

* * *

She snuck around form the gardens and then over to the Officers tents. She remembered him telling her that his tent was at the end of the row. She looked up and down cautiously avoiding strangers and camp followers until she came to the last tent. 

She lifted the flap and looked to see him sleeping. She didn't really want to bother him but she had avoided this for to long. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and waited.

" Mph. Go away Bordon." He mumbled.

Felicity frowned and kneeled next to the cot and kissed him softly. His eyes flashed open and he looked over at her.

" Good Morning." She smiled.

He looked at he in shock. He hadn't seen her in over two months.

" Lissie, what are you doing here?" He asked.

He stood up and went over to her.

" I missed you." She said.

" Is that all?" He gave a small smile.

" I love you?" She offered.

" I'll take that." He said kissing her softly.

" You don't know how much I've missed that." She said.

" How did you get here?" He asked.

" Easy, I convinced my father I was here to meet O'Hara, I needed a breath of fresh air and I snuck over here." She said.

" You can't stay here." He said.

" I've come all this way to see you I'm not about to leave," she replied.

" Do you realize what could happen if you were discovered here?" He asked her slipping his arm around her waist.

" I'm not about to find out. I won't let them take you away from me again."

" Felicity, It-I-I love you, but I can't let you live your life in danger." He said.

" William you're sounding like my father!" She snapped.

" After I left I realized he was right. I couldn't keep you safe." William said.

Felicity looked up at him.

" Don't say that." She said softly.

" Someone needs to say it, Felicity."

" Has it really all come down to this? Am I to live alone wondering when I should have made my own choices? William don't turn me away, not now." She pleaded.

" I'm not going to turn you away, if this is truly what you want then stay." He said. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her again.

" Just promise me one thing."

" What?" She asked.

" If you change your mind stay away from O'Hara."

" I'm not going anywhere." She said as he pulled her to the cot.

He didn't say anything as he pulled her to him.

" Just relax." He whispered in her ear.

And as she lay there in his arms she did just that.

* * *

So what do you think? let me know. 


	7. Chapter 7

HI! I lied! I 'm going to try and add one last chapter before school starts.

* * *

Ch 7

General Madison turned to O'Hara after Felicity had gone out for a short stroll.

" O'Hara has Felicity come back in?" He asked.

O'Hara looked at him and shook his head.

" I thought she would have returned by now." O'Hara said.

General Madison thought to himself and remembered that she seemed over enthusiastic about going to the fort.

" I should have known." he sighed.

" Madison?" Cornwallis asked

" My daughter was for a time engaged to Tavington, I told her to break it off and she was heartbroken. She used me to get to here to see him." He said.

" Well, O'Hara go with him, we'll get your daughter back General." Cornwallis said.

" Thank you, Milord." He said.

Meanwhile

Felicity got up and looked at herself. She was only in her shift; luckily she had stopped it before they had gotten any further. She quickly slipped her dress back on and fastened it. She looked at William who was now awake.

" You're going?" He asked. After that whole' I won't ever let them take me' lecture this seemed strange.

" William, you were right, I can't stay." She said.

" But you said." He protested grabbing her hands.

" I know what I said. I'll come back as soon as I can." She said.

" Wait, here, keep it." He said handing her back her ring.

He folded her hand back over the ring.

" Does this mean we can still get married?" She asked.

He looked at her.

" What else could it mean?" He smiled.

They heard people say quick greetings and salutes outside. They only did that when a superior officer was passing.

" My father." Felicity whispered frantically.

" Slip through the back.' He whispered.

" What do I say when I get back?" She asked.

" Tell them that you are no longer involved with me now go!" He said.

She went through the back and hurried back to the mansion. She crept behind bushes and quickly checked her reflection in a puddle before she calmly walked back inside. She bumped into Cornwallis on the way back.

" Miss Madison!" He exclaimed.

" My Lord is something wrong?" She asked.

" We- Your- Your father thought you went to see Colonel Tavington, they are out looking for you right this minute." He said.

" Me? Colonel Tavington? Lord Cornwallis I can assure you that a s much as I did love him I have no intention of returning to him." She said

" I meant no offense Miss Madison." He said.

" I must go and find them before they go and start more chaos." She said.

" No I will send one of my subordinates to get them." He said.

" That would help me, thank you." She said.

For now their plan was working.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another chapter to Loyalties and Secrets sorry I kept you waiting for so long.

* * *

Ch 8

General O' Hara returned with Felicity's father a few minutes later.

Felicity was sitting calmly in one of the chairs holding a cup of tea in her hands when they walked in.

" Felicity! Where have you been?" General Madison asked sounding harsher than he meant to be.

" I just came in from my stroll. Father, do you not trust me enough?" Felicity asked.

" You were gone for almost an hour Miss Madison." O'Hara said.

" Now- the most important thing is that your daughter is safe George." Cornwallis said to his friend.

" I still don't want you to wander the grounds without and escort. General O'Hara has offered to take that position, if you agree." General Madison said.

Felicity looked up at O'Hara, He seemed nice enough and she knew he probably wasn't smart enough to even think of pulling something on her.

" Very well." Felicity Agreed.

" Wonderful, now Felicity, I think it would be best if we got you home you still need to get over that cold of yours." General Madison said.

" Yes, father." She said.

" General I will be a few minutes, please take my daughter to our carriage." He said.

" Of course sir." He said offering Felicity his arm.

* * *

Once they were outside General O'Hara started to talk.

" Miss Madison, we were quite worried about you back there." He said pulling her to the side.

" Yes, well I'm sorry to have frightened you like that, I l;ike to take my time to look at all of the gardens." She smiled.

" Well, if you do decide to come back to Middleton Place, please let me know I would be more than happy to show you around." He said as they walked down the steps.

" That would be lovely." She lied. She liked him as a person but she knew what he was trying to do.

" Am I making you uncomfortable?" He stopped. He knew how she was feeling.

Felicity looked up at him a little shocked. Maybe he was smarter than she thought.

" No, not really It's just that I have only just met you and it seems my father wants, so much so quickly. After William and I-" she couldn't bring herself to say it and she and her sister had used the crying trick on more than one fellow before.

" I don't know if I'm ready for this." She said forced tears making their way down her cheeks. O'Hara pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her.

" Miss Madison please don't cry-" He was getting nervous people were staring at him as if he had caused her sudden breakdown.

He led her over to the area where her carriage was being kept and looked at her watery face.

" I must look terrible." She said.

"No, no, here." He gently and slowly placed his arm around her. And gently dabbed the tears away. Felicity was surprised at his kindness.

" I- well- Thank you general," She said as she took the handkerchief from him.

" You better get in the carraige before your father sees us." General Madison was making his way down the hill.

" Very well, goodbye." He helped her into the carriage and just to secure that she wasn't joking she quickly kissed him on the cheek." The he closed the door and turned away and walked a little as though someone had just punched. She had kissed him.

Felicity smiled contently to herself and then waited for her father. She had everyone fooled.

* * *

Well decide for yourself, is she nice or not?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I can't stay away form this story!

* * *

Ch 9

General Madison looked across the table to his wife.

" Mary? Dearest, what's wrong?" He asked as Mrs. Madison broke down into tears. He set down the bowel of vegetables and looked at her sympathetically.

" I'm just so happy. My daughter is to be married in one month's time and our family is back together again! What more could I wish for?" She asked dabbing her tears on her napkin.

" Caitlin, speaking of your wedding how is James?" General Madison asked.

" Oh! Fine, fine. He wanted to speak to you about the, arrangements, for the D-dragoons that is." Caitlin choked on the word dragoons; she knew what type of men they were.

" At your wedding? Cate that's barbaric! You can't have them at the church!" Robert cried.

" Robert, dear please sit down." Mrs. Madison implored.

Robert tended to go on rampages about the cruelty of the Green Dragoons.

" They Murder! Rape-"

Every one went silent.

" Bob- didn't you hear Mother- Shut Up!" John snapped.

" Why don't you!" Cara barked.

" That is quite enough!" General Madison said in a deathly severe tone.

Everyone stopped.

" Our country is at war already, we do not need one in our home!" He said.

Mrs. Madison looked up at her husband, and then back down at her plate.

" George, please-" She said.

General Madison looked up at his wife with an annoyed glance.

" Mary, if you don't want to hear anything, then leave." He snapped.

She stood up speechless, and hurt. He had never spoken to her like that.

" I'm sorry." She said in a hushed tone, and walked out in a hurried manner.

* * *

Mary went upstairs to her sitting room and pulled out a key she wore around her neck. She unlocked the small drawer in front of her and pulled out a stack of letters. Untying the rose colored ribbon around them, she pulled out one with Emerald writing on it and read it's tender words until she could not go on.

She cried herself to sleep. She had never been a strong woman like her mother. It was predicted she was never going to marry.

* * *

Later that evening, General Madison opened the door to the sitting room and found his wife sleeping on the bed she had placed there for Felicity when she was sick.

" Mary?" He asked.

She shivered and he grabbed one of the blankets from the chair and covered her.

She awoke suddenly and looked around then saw George leaving.

" George?" She asked.

He turned around and walked back to her with the dim candlelight flickering, partially illuminating his face.

" Yes?" He asked.

" What's wrong?" She asked.

" I couldn't find you, so I checked here go back to sleep." He said sitting on the bed.

" I can't- " The letter she had been holding slipped form her grasp.

He picked it up and looked at the front.

" You kept these?" he asked.

Mary blushed and looked away.

George gently turned her face to his and smiled.

" Mary, I'm sorry, don't be afraid. I still love you." He said.

" Oh George!" She sighed and hugged him.

He held her and kissed the top of her hair.

_" do you believe?" _He asked. Using the term he used to ensure their love.

" I do,"

* * *

Okay please tell me that wasn't sweet. Remeber to reveiw!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay sorry for that last chapter.

* * *

Ch 10

The next week the Madison Family received an invitation to the ball at Middleton place. The whole household was in a hurry after that. Cara didn't want a new gown, John wanted the best suit money could buy, Robert didn't want to socialize with the dragoons, Caitlin didn't mind, and Felicity was still planning.

The night of the ball was even worse, Felicity was introduced to people who looked three times older than her parents and she had to meet eligible bachelors, most of which had nothing better to discuss than money and the weather. But to her luck as well as misfortune, O'Hara came to her rescue.

* * *

" Miss Madison, may I have this dance?" He asked a reel was being played.

" Of course." She said putting on that Fake smile, or was it fake.

She actually found herself having fun. But Why O'Hara? He looked as though he had borrowed her powder and got carried away.

When the dance was over O'Hara led her outside. They met up Lord General and then, Felicity saw William standing with two women.

She excused herself and walked over to him. The women eyed her and then reluctantly left.

" What was that about?" she asked.

" Nothing." He said.

" Can I speak to you in private?" She asked.

" I know just the spot." He said.

* * *

He led her to a place behind the rose bushes and she spotted a small trap door.

" What is this?' she asked once they were in.

" The master of this plantation who had children I'm guessing, I found this along with numerous dolls and toy ships along with Children's clothing." William said.

" Well, if it makes you feel any better I have O'Hara on my side." She said.

" Excellent." William smirked.

But Felicity couldn't help but feel guilty.

" What's wrong?" He asked gently touching her arm.

" I don't know. I feel guilty, Will, I think he likes me. Not just as someone, but as a friend and companion. I feel horrible right now, I feel confused." She said sitting down in a chair in the dug out space, the dim candlelight showing her face.

William sat down next to her and turned her chin gently towards him.

" Are you crying?' He asked.

She turned away from him and he pulled his hand away as though he had burned himself. He was losing her, slowly but surely, he knew she would throw his love away.

" Felicity, do you love him?" He asked his voice trembling. He sounded terrified for once in his life he was scared.

" I don't know." She covered her face with her hand ashamed that she couldn't control her emotions.

William stood up and sighed, painfully. The Butcher was feeling the pain he had inflicted on so many of his victims.

" So, you want to end this?" He asked turning back to her.

She looked up at him; her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

" No- William please don't think that! I _love_ you. I never want that to change-"

He put a hand up to stop her.

" It already has Felicity, I can see it in your eyes. You're like a stranger to me. It would be best, I think if we went our separate ways." He said with that painful voice, full of hurt and loss.

" William, don't do this. I beg of you. You can't send me away! Not after all of this," She went forward and took his hand in his and looked up into his face.

But he remained strong and refused to meet her pleading gaze.

" William?' She asked.

" Please leave Miss Madison, I wouldn't want to soil your future reputation." He said.

" Will." She said softly.

" Please do not address me so informally, madam." He said gently pushing her away.

* * *

She walked hurriedly to the ladder and climbed out of the hideout and into the warm night air.

She ran back towards the house, but not without catching O'Hara's attention.

" Miss Madison!" He called following her into the house.

She ran into one of the abandoned corridors, and tripped on the carpet and broke into tears.

He caught up with her.

" Miss Madison?" He asked kneeling down next to her.

She wept even harder and he gently placed that reassuring arm around her and allowed her to cry into his coat.

He said nothing, but sat there with her letting her know she wasn't alone.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Okay I know I may have shocked you with that last chapter so here's what's next!

* * *

Ch 11 

Felicity looked up at Charles and he smiled down at her. Then he remembered propriety and pulled back and helped her up.

" I'm terribly sorry, are you alright?" He asked.

She turned away and looked out the window, sighing she turned back to him wiping her face.

" I must look terrible." She said.

" No, not at all." He said.

" Did we not have this conversation, not but a month ago General?" She asked.

" I can't say I remember, or was that when you k-" He quickly stopped himself.

"When I kissed you?" She asked.

He looked down at his shoes silently cursing himself.

She walked over to him and gently kissed his cheek again.

Suddenly he pulled her to him and kissed her fully on the lips.

She was shocked at first but then she felt herself giving in.

Then she pushed him away.

" No. This can't be." She turned away.

But he approached her.

" Miss Madison, Please, ever since that day I have thought of nothing else than being able to care for you and make you happy. I love you-please." He begged.

She turned to face him.

" Do you, really, please tell me, and spare me the pain of another broken heart. I do not wish to be toyed with General O'Hara." She said.

" I implore you, will you not at least give me an opportunity before you shut the doors to your heart forever?" He asked kneeling before her and taking her hand in his.

She could not ignore that look in his eyes he held promise and truth, and above all love. She offered a small smile.

" You must first learn that I was not born with the name of 'Miss Madison'" She smirked.

He breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, beaming.

" My name is Felicity." She said.

" Nor was I born with the name General, Charles will do just fine." He said.

* * *

Things went quickly after that night. Caitlin married Wilkins and Felicity found herself married to Charles.

* * *

One year later 

" Lissie! Your Father is waiting for us!" Charles call from downstairs.

Felicity walked down stairs with her growing belly under a reassuring had to stable herself.

Charles walked up the stairs to help her.

" Careful." He smiled as he held her arm.

" I will be so glad when the baby arrives,"

* * *

She had often thought of Will before She married Charles, often times she saw him at the fort with a woman on his arm and she reminded herself of how wonderful Charles was. In fact she was thinking of him on the way to the fort that day when she stepped down from the carriage and on to the ground at Middleton Place. She was thinking of him when she excused herself to the gardens alone, when she bumped into him.

* * *

" Excuse me." He said curtly. 

" Will?' she asked placing a hand on her stomach.

He looked at her in surprise.

" Felic- Mrs. O'Hara." He nodded.

" Colonel." She said smoothing out her gown.

" So you and the general have been busy I see." He smirked.

She looked up at him with a hurt look.

" At least I found some happiness in this world." She said.

" Call it what you want." He said.

She frowned when he took her by the wist.

Suddenly she heard that familiar voice.

" What's going on here?" Charles asked removing William's hand form his ife's wrist.

" She was not feeling good, I was merely protecting her from falling." William lied.

Charles placed a possessive arm on her waist.

" She was never yours to protect." He said curtly.

Then leading Felicity away Tavington cursed silently and walked away.

* * *

Did that surprise you? Please R&R 


End file.
